Before there was Pitch Black (Formerly titled Kozmotis Pitchiner)
by monstermoldbetweenmytoes
Summary: . . .When there was Kozmotis Pitchiner, a father and a warrior of the Golden age. Sorry for the name change. ( . ') Have a little elf out of punctuation marks.
1. Chapter 1

**Kozmotis Pitchiner**

Hush now, my little girl.  
- My sweet child  
- My precious daughter  
I must leave,  
But I will be back as soon as I can.  
I go so that those in the dark can never harm you.  
- My sweet child  
- My precious daughter  
I will be thinking of you every second I'm away.  
I will write to you every chance I get.  
- My love will travel on the winds to reach you before you sleep and protect you from the bumps in the night.  
- I will return as soon as I can.  
I love you, my darling Seraphina. I will be thinking of you every second I'm away.


	2. Chapter 2

When I hold you in my arms

When I see you smile

When you call me "Daddy" and ask for a story

It breaks my heart because I know I will have to leave you

And when you're older I'll have to let another have you.

My resolve is strengthened when I wake up and rush to you

"It's just a bad dream, a nightmare.

Don't be afraid.

Please, don't cry.

I'm here now.

I'll protect you and bear all of your nightmares.

Nothing will ever hurt you,

I promise."

I stroll along darkened corridors

Among cages filled with demons

I ignore their taunts and bribes

Day after Day

All I think about is you

You're the reason I am here

Who else could better protect you, than I?

Who else, but a parent could endure this for the sake of children?

A picture of you hangs around my neck

Enclosed in a golden locket

I open it every time I feel myself faltering

My thumb brushes across the picture

As if I could touch you

How I wish I could be home comfort you after a bad dream

The picture, I notice

Is becoming faded from my touch

I wish I was home-

I think I'm going crazy

I hear your voice it seems

Around every bend

And within the darkness

I know it can't be possible

But all I can think is that you are scared

I said I would protect

That no harm would come to you

My legs cannot move as quick as I want to rescue you.

"It's just bad dream, a nightmare.

Don't be afraid.

Please, don't cry.

I'm here now.

I'll protect you and bear all of your nightmares.

Nothing will ever hurt you,

I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

I stride across the numerous wooden rooftops.

The shadows wrap around my body at my silent command,

Hardly am I seen.

For when I walk, most slumber.

My fingers skirt over the golden streams of sand that float high above the town.

It is still something new to me,

Watching the gold particles turn to obsidian.

One by one they convert from dreams and happiness to nightmares and sadness.

The sand is now rushing forward viciously with malevolence.

It creeps into homes by way of open windows, cracks and crevices caused by weather erosion

Wherever it can gain entrance is the route it takes.

All to get a whimper, a cry, a scream, a cold sweat, a snivel;

For the children to rush awake with a jolt and "Mama" or "Papa" on the tip of their tongue is a rush.

The most bountiful and delectable fear is only during a brief moment.

It is gained between the time of waking and their parents coming to comfort them.

The darkness in their room morphs into creatures that shift, crawl, and sometimes whisper.

Dolls have eyes that follow them and heads that seem to turn slow and torture them with frightful suspense.

The wooden figurines of once adorable animals turn cruel.

Fangs grow, fur mats, claws are drawn, and a snarl is ever permanent on the face.

Four inches tall is suddenly four feet tall.

Clothes and anything that can be seen from the bed is something that whishes to do harm.

Regretfully, it is not always my doing.

I am not vain to the point of thinking all fear is because of me.

It is simply my domain.

After all, humans make their own nightmares.

Especially, children since they have such creative imaginations

And fear that is unique and boundless as the night sky and the Moon that hangs in it.

Fears range from sickness and death to loneliness and abandonment, etc.

The most filling is the sense of the abandonment due to loneliness.

Abandonment is more often than not fueled by parents who do not come to their aid;

Or is it the lack of Parents or friends present in their life by death, choice and/or by ostracism

In reality or in the sleeping-realm is dependent upon the Child.

It is the most preferred because it causes a sense of loss in security, wellbeing, confidence and assurance.

And with all those losses, every doubt and every grief emerge to continue their terror whether I am the cause or not.

Even when they are awake and try to pretend that the night before was not filled with dread,

They jump at every corner that is just a tad too dark

And flinch at every whisper that is carried on the wind.

But when night falls once more . . .

Corners transform into caverns that are bottomless.

Every window becomes filled with believed faces, hands, figures.

The space underneath their bed is now their worst fear.

They think that their blankets protect them just because they cannot see what lurks in the dark-

The things that go bump in the night.

What could possibly be lurking underneath in the Pitch Black?

Perhaps . . .The Boogeyman?


End file.
